


Vitamin Water

by lolsux



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Handjob/Blowjob Combo, M/M, Oral Sex, Zero Understanding of Personal Finances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsux/pseuds/lolsux
Summary: Hyunwoo can barely act at all, and can only watch while Hyungwon slips up off of him, licking the corner of his mouth and maintaining eye contact.“I told you I’ve been practising.”- - - - - - -Hyunwoo does Hyungwon a favour, eventually. Very, very NSFW.





	Vitamin Water

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day shownu gets his dick sucked.
> 
> shout out to bro for suffering alongside me as i tried to get this out in time for valentine's day. you're the true mvp, dude.

When Hyungwon had approached him in the dance studio as the group was wrapping up early for the night and asked him for practice help, Hyunwoo figured they'd spend an hour or so tweaking and going over the new choreography. There were some parts during the bridge of the new song that they weren't quite sure of, and he thought it would be nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of.

He didn't expect Hyungwon to shut the lights off, leaving only the red glow of the exit sign and the moody, yellow haze that lit up the company name on the wall. In sepia tones, Hyungwon stood with his back to his leader and sheepishly admitted what  _ kind _ of help he needed.

It takes Hyunwoo a moment to register his request.

“You're asking  _ me _ ?” he clarifies, wiping sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

“You're really… good at it,” Hyungwon stumbles through his words without turning to face him, but Hyunwoo can hear the waver in his voice. He dumbly asks “Giving or receiving?” and Hyungwon glares over his shoulder.

“It’s obviously giving, hyung,” he snaps, already tense from the embarrassment.

“Um,” Hyunwoo starts, then scratches at the nape of his neck beneath his cap. He mulls over Hyungwon’s words. It’s been one of those long, fourteen-hour practice days, and he could honestly really go for some head to smooth out the stress he’s accumulated. But it’s already two in the morning and they've got other things to do; it would probably be pretty irresponsible to let his member blow him instead of obsessively poring over the footwork in their routine for eighty minutes and then drinking two litres of Vitamin Water “until the electrolytes reveal the truth,” as Hyungwon likes to say.

He’s considering the best way to let Hyungwon down gently when the latter turns toward him, expression hesitant and eyes guarded. His eyebrows pull together, his face a conflicted mask while those eyes stare blankly downward. Hyunwoo wonders just  _ where _ he’s staring, shifting his weight and keeping his mouth in a neutral line. “Maybe not,” he admits. Hyungwon’s gaze flickers upwards, turning into that wide-eyed, empty expression he wears so often. Hyunwoo doesn't really want to acknowledge how endearing it is.

“It’s late,” he continues. The embarrassed flush on Hyungwon’s ears and nervous trembling of his pupils reminds Hyunwoo to keep his voice light and the corners of his mouth curled up, just enough to ease the tension. “And we have schedules planned for the whole week. We don’t really have the time for me to teach you about giving head.”

Hyungwon’s eyes light up. “You don't have to teach me. I’ve been practising.”

Hyunwoo stares. “On who?”

Hyungwon opens his mouth, then shuts it. Then says, “Not a  _ person _ …” and lets his words trail off. Hyunwoo thinks about the idle bunch of bananas on the kitchen counter and uses every ounce of his strength to not imagine the thing he’s already imagining. Thankfully, Hyungwon keeps speaking. “I just want to see if I've improved at all.”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow and the flustered man in front of him continues. “Look, this is really embarrassing and I know it sounds strange but you're the only one I can come to about it.”

Hyunwoo is touched, but still hesitant. He’s considering asking if this is really that important to Hyungwon, but the red flush on his ears gives him his answer. Truthfully, Hyungwon isn't the best at oral. He seems like he’d be stellar at it but has never really shown the enthusiasm. Hyunwoo feels an urge to help him out, some kind of instinct that kicks in whenever he sees one of his members is unhappy. But he thinks about the implications of being caught with his pants literally around his ankles and backs down again.

“I really need a shower,” he says. It’s not a lie. “There’s just not enough time.”

“Is a shower… Does that really matter?” Hyungwon half-whines, half-sighs.

“No one should go down there until I take a shower,” Hyunwoo explains. It’s not a lie. It  _ has _ been a fourteen-hour practice day, after all. Hyungwon looks let down, but he gives up in the end.

“I understand,” he sighs, and Hyunwoo’s chest aches just a bit. He really wants to do this nicely, to explain that his job as leader sometimes involves turning down oral sex education sessions. But Hyungwon keeps staring at him with those big, empty eyes and he can feel the disappointment in that gaze pushing him into caving. His mouth struggles to form an apology.

“We don’t have anything scheduled for Sunday, so why not Saturday night?”

-

Hyunwoo wakes up on Thursday morning completely content. He’s up about three minutes before Kihyun goes on roundup duty and knocks on their door, the first of many wake-up calls. Hyunwoo sits up and stretches, cracking his back and taking his sweet time shuffling to the edge of his bed while he tries to remember what schedule they have today. A magazine photoshoot with two different concepts, so it’s bound to be a long day. He’s calculating how much studio time they’ll have at the end of the day (not much if they plan on sleeping before dawn – plenty if they plan on staying awake until Saturday) when the familiar shuffle-and-sigh combo alerts him that Hoseok has decided to be awake. He rolls over and lets his head hang off the side of his bed, eyes still closed and dried drool staining his left cheek. Hyunwoo wonders if all the blood rushing into his brain wakes him up faster.

He gets to his feet and his knees pop too many times to not be concerning. “Good morning,” he yawns. Hoseok hums and stays where he is, so Hyunwoo turns to the top bunk to see if Hyungwon is still awake.

Oh.

He remembers, with sudden terrifying clarity, that the two of them have a fellatio date coming up. Hyunwoo wonders if things will be awkward between them leading up to it. To test this concern, he pokes his dongsaeng in the shoulder a few times.

“Are you awake?”

Hyungwon exhales, an explicit “yes,” and Hyunwoo figures things will be the same as usual.

The morning routine continues without issue and the seven of them manage to look decent within an hour, piling into their van and sipping absently on the firsts of many caffeinated drinks. Hyunwoo has squeezed into the back row, tucked between an exhausted Kihyun and a very tired Jooheon. He slouches in his spot until his knees have enough room to spread apart without squishing his seatmates. Hyunwoo looks up to where Hoseok is plugging his headphones into his laptop and Minhyuk plops into the seat in front of him. Across the aisle he can see Hyungwon, arms crossed over his chest while he snoozes, and Changkyun, scrolling through their Twitter feed on his phone.

They've got a forty-five minute ride, and resting a bit before his coffee sets in and he's awake for the next two hours sounds doable. The van starts and Jooheon leans over onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder, and the familiar warmth paired with the gentle rumble of the engine lulls him into something close to sleep.

It doesn't last long.

Some new sensation strikes Hyunwoo as odd, but he can't be bothered to actually open his eyes. He's not as much aware of a feeling as he is a sound - the very  _ clear _ sound of a zipper being pulled. It’s slow and short and it sounds close, and his brain struggles to identify its origin. He figures it's just someone zipping up their jacket and lets himself drift back to sleep, but an unsteady sensation and the realisation that he didn't feel either of the people closest to him move convinces him to open his eyes.

He isn't really sure what he's looking for, so he glances around at the scenery moving past the windows; at the manager's forehead in the rearview mirror; at the blinking second light on the dashboard clock; at the figure knelt stealthily in front of him; at the steady blinker of the car at the stoplight; at… wait…

Suddenly completely aware of his surroundings, Hyunwoo’s eyes focus on the body perched in the aisle between his legs. His heart skips a beat as he tenses up and his knee jerks in surprise. Their hoodie is pushed down too far for him to initially make out their identity, but his sudden movement makes Jooheon stir, and when the figure looks up at him, Hyunwoo can clearly see Hyungwon’s face peering out from under his hood. He relaxes for a second, glad that the mysterious figure isn't a murderer that’s snuck into their vehicle, but then Hyungwon smiles. It’s a gentle, genuine smile, the same bashful look he gets when someone compliments him, but it’s when he lifts a single finger to his lips in the universal sign of “be quiet” and presses his other hand on Hyunwoo’s thigh - it’s when Hyunwoo realises that the sound he heard earlier was the zipper on his own pants being undone - that’s when the cold chill of horror spreads in his stomach and he tenses right back up again.

Hyungwon is too quick to read, slipping his entire hand into the open area just behind Hyunwoo’s jeans. Against all odds and reasoning, Hyunwoo is very,  _ very _ erect. He doesn't know how he didn't notice before now, but this is easily the hardest his cock has ever been, and Hyungwon only has to tug a few times before it’s out of the fly at the front of his boxers. It’s dark and heavy, bobbing under its own obscenely cartoonish weight, and Hyunwoo has the genuine thought of  _ Is that mine? _ before all reasoning returns to him and he realises only one of his arms is trapped under Jooheon. His free hand makes an attempt to move, but Hyungwon moves back on his own and the hood to his sweater falls from his head as he looks up. Hyunwoo freezes, finds himself staring into one of those big empty eyes again, and has to struggle to gather his words.

“What are you doing?” his mouths, not daring to let a single sound escape while everyone else is on the van to see his giant, embarrassing boner. In fact, his hand scrambles to cover his dick and try to wrangle it back into his shorts, but Hyungwon places both hands on his wrist and laughs silently, lifting it from his crotch and just letting him hang out there.

Hyunwoo wants to smack his hands away and cover himself, to squirm and fuss and cross his legs, to do  _ anything _ , really, but he instead takes a moment to finally appreciate that petrifying, blank stare. Hyungwon is notoriously hard to read, and each second that Hyunwoo stares into his eyes is another of absolute confusion. Confusion and, to some extent, arousal. He swallows, admitting to himself that it  _ is _ rather endearing.

Hyungwon presses a single finger to his lips again, purses them in a silent “ _ shush _ ”, and then wraps his hand around Hyunwoo’s cock. His fingers are cold to the touch, and the chill sends a shiver all the way to the insides of Hyunwoo’s thighs. Hyungwon drags his hold up and down the shaft without breaking eye contact, and his other hand keeps a firm grip on Hyunwoo’s wrist, tight enough to deter him from covering himself and loose enough as to avoid feeling restricting. He jacks his hyung off at a steady pace, seeming completely undisturbed by the fact that they're not alone. It’s slow and smooth and dry and regrettably perfect, and Hyunwoo has to convince himself to keep his hips still and not alert Jooheon to the fact that he’s literally centimetres from a secret handjob.

Hyungwon licks his lips without looking away. When he sucks his lower lip between his teeth, Hyunwoo knows exactly where this is going. His arm pulls itself from Hyungwon’s grip and grabs him by the stupidly small head, pushing him away.

Jooheon groans. Time stops. Hyungwon keeps on jacking.

Jooheon sniffs and adjusts his position, his head resting less on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and more on the crook of his neck, where Hyunwoo’s pulse hammers in terror.  _ This is it _ , he thinks.  _ This is life or death _ . He refuses to breathe until he’s positive the coast is clear, but he can't even see Jooheon’s face from this position. What's worse, switching his focus to Jooheon drops his guard, and Hyungwon leans forward and licks the tip of his cock. The chill from his fingers is completely wiped out by the chill from that single, teasing lick. Hyunwoo’s arm stiffens and pushes him back again, his eyes widening in horror. Hyungwon smiles again, incessantly working on his dick with one hand. The other rises to join it, focusing explicitly on the head.

Hyunwoo wants to die. He  _ also _ wants to come. He’s not sure which first. Keeping his composure and keeping his voice down is becoming increasingly difficult, but he’d prefer insanity to getting caught in this position. All innuendos aside, it’s a pretty dick move to receive any type of sexual service while you're in contact with an unconscious third party. And as the group leader, he’d rather die than admit he got sucked off while Jooheon and Kihyun sat oblivious on either side of him.

Speaking of Kihyun, Hyunwoo checks to make sure Kihyun’s not aware of the situation. He isn't sure how to feel when he sees Yoo Kihyun, head on his hand, staring absently at Hyungwon’s diligent hands.

Hyunwoo's entire body seizes up. He glares incredulously at Kihyun, who meets his eyes and flashes him a bored smile.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo starts, but Kihyun presses a finger to his lips. The déjà vu is overwhelming. Kihyun makes himself useful and latches onto Hyunwoo’s arm, coaxing his hand away from Hyungwon’s head. Hyunwoo resists.

“Just let him,” Kihyun says under his breath. Hyunwoo glares harder. From beneath his hand, Hyungwon’s face has gone from playful and sly to some starved mask of depravity. His eyes have all but glazed over, and his mouth hangs open, tongue dragging slowly along his bottom lip. He looks like he’s just  _ dying _ for a taste of Hyunwoo’s dick. Kihyun manages to pull Hyunwoo’s arm back, patting his bicep gently and granting Hyungwon his wish.

Hyunwoo has exactly one second to feel strange about the fact that Kihyun, for the first time in their years of friendship, has managed to move a part of his body. He takes that one second to think,  _ Kihyun is not stronger than me _ , before Hyungwon’s lips are on his head and,  _ fuck _ , he doesn't remember why he was resisting in the first place. His fingers left behind a chill but his mouth is hot and slick and perfectly shaped, an inviting aperture Hyunwoo yearns to dwell in for as long as he can manage, and it’s not long before the tip of his cock is fully enveloped. Hyungwon lets out a soft moan, his tongue brushing over the slit and slurping up a dollop of pre. He practically drags the strangled groan from Hyunwoo’s throat. His eyes dart up to see if anyone else is watching. Their manager meets his eyes in the rear view mirror and smiles. Okay. This is fucked up.

Hyunwoo thinks that maybe some his coworkers have conspired against him. He thinks that if they really wanted to watch Hyungwon to blow him, they could have just asked. The idea that maybe this isn't some sort of nightmare scenario and it’s just him discovering he can't trust his friends actually loosens him up, and he can enjoy this blowjob a bit more. He watches the crown of Hyungwon's head bob gently up and down on him, getting lost in the wet, rhythmic sound of getting his dick sucked. It is, no exaggeration, his favourite sound, and Hyungwon is doing a lot better than usual. His lips are actually closing around Hyunwoo's shaft rather than lying limply around them. His tongue is also doing an absolutely stellar job, applying additional pressure and  _ not _ sitting at the bottom of his mouth like a dead slug. It's an honest improvement from his regular performances and Hyunwoo’s glad he gets to experience it.

He takes a liberty and rolls his head on his neck, trying to shake the dizziness away, when he bumps Jooheon’s head with his jaw and his heart jumps into his throat. He has no idea how deep the conspiracy goes, but he'd like to avoid involving any other parties. As if on cue, Jooheon shuffles again. Hyunwoo still can't see his face and tries to stay as still and as quiet as possible, so Hyungwon ruins it by slurping loudly and obscenely off his cock. He hums in satisfaction, wrapping his lips around the head, and turns his lidded eyes up to Hyunwoo.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” he whines around the cock in his mouth. It’s louder than Hyunwoo would like and he goes to shush him, but instead gets the shock of the century when Jooheon reaches forward, grabs Hyungwon by the crown of the head, and pushes him back down onto Hyunwoo’s cock. He pushes him down until Hyungwon’s about halfway down the shaft, then readjusts his grip and shoves him the rest of the way down, until Hyungwon’s lips are brushing the nest of hair at the base of Hyunwoo’s cock, his chin resting on the zipper of his jeans.

“Please don't speak with your mouth full,” Jooheon yawns, keeping his hand planted on Hyungwon’s head. Hyunwoo waits for his heart to start beating again. Jooheon keeps moving Hyungwon’s head on his own, sending the tip of Hyunwoo’s dick straight into the back of his throat. Hyungwon takes it all in stride, his eyebrows pinching together and his tongue poking out just enough to run along the shaft. He makes deep, throaty sounds with each downward motion, gulping around the head whenever it threatens to smash into his uvula.

Hyunwoo, who has successfully taken a backseat to his own blowjob, watches Kihyun slap Jooheon’s hand from Hyungwon’s head. Hyungwon takes his time in pulling himself off, and strand of spit and pre trailing from his tongue to the slimy, shiny skin on Hyunwoo’s cock. He lets his tongue loll out and pants like an exhausted puppy, and Hyunwoo feels himself losing all common sense. Kihyun, still holding onto his arm, leads his hand to Hyungwon’s head.

“You should be the one doing this,” Kihyun advises. His voice sounds far away, like Hyunwoo is in an enormous cave and the only things that are here are him and Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks up to him again, licks his lips, and lets his mouth drop back open. The van essentially falls away and it's just the two of them. It’s just Hyunwoo’s strangled breath and Hyungwon’s empty, glassy stare.

He’s terribly lightheaded and floaty, but still manages to push Hyungwon down back onto his dick. He slides back into his throat with ease, and the feeling of those lips closing around him is cathartic. They're  _ so _ soft and Hyunwoo's cock is  _ so _ hard, so unbelievably, agonisingly hard. He wasn't expecting Hyungwon’s proposition to result in something so hypnotic. He reminds himself to compliment his dongsaeng afterwards, and also to scold him for trying to suck him off in secret. He watches Hyungwon hollow out his cheeks on the ascent and let himself be dragged to the tip, looking very content for someone who has Hyunwoo’s fist tangled in his hair.

He keeps looking up with that doe-eyed stare and Hyunwoo can't take it, shutting his eyes and blindly moving Hyungwon's head up and down his dick. He can't even really feel the van moving anymore, he can only feel that soft, plush mouth - that warm, wet tongue - and the dizzying sensation of falling, like the two of them have been floating in the air this whole time…

The world swims around him, disorienting and empty, until a hand on shoulder brings him back to reality and he starts awake. Hyunwoo can hear his heart beating in his ears.

“Hey, we’re here,” Kihyun’s voice rattles in his ear. Hyunwoo blinks a few times, his eyes opening to the morning light streaming through the van windows.

“Where are we?” he mumbles. “What happened?”

On his other side, Jooheon stretches out and cracks his neck, stiff from leaning over onto Hyunwoo for the entire card ride. The door slides open and the front rows start to climb out. Hyungwon climbs out of his seat without even a backwards glance.

“You slept like a log,” Kihyun comments. He looks up from unbuckling his seat belt and notices that Hyunwoo is pale, sweaty, and looks absolutely terrified. “Are you feeling okay?”

Hyunwoo swallows. It’s dry. “I’m fine.”

Kihyun looks unconvinced, so Hyunwoo pulls himself out of his seat to leave the van. The giant erection in his jeans makes its presence known and he struggles to ignore it, just like he struggles to ignore the weakness in his knees and the feeling of hair between his fingers.

-

And that’s what led to Hyunwoo spending the entire day fending off the Hyungwon-induced boner that was literally fighting him to rise to full mast. At one point, when they'd all broken for lunch and he'd ducked into the bathroom to camp out in a stall and convince his body to calm down, Minhyuk wandered in like some kind of dick bloodhound and asked very politely and  _ very _ suggestively if his hyung needed a helping hand. Hyunwoo (who was busy physically restraining this new onslaught of pubescent lust with both fists) politely declined and shortly returned to the staff, flushed, exhausted, a little light headed, and very unwilling to make eye contact.

-

So Hyunwoo spends the subsequent two days on edge, hovering warily around his members while also shamelessly fantasising about the guaranteed head he’s going to receive. It’s ambivalent madness; he’s sharing auspicious, blank stares whenever he and Hyungwon catch each other’s eyes, but he’s also startling himself awake every time he so much as catches a glimpse of Hyungwon in his dreams.

In fact, when they’re between recording studio time and dance studio time and taking an hour to eat snacks and decompress, Hyunwoo lets his guard down and stares blatantly at Hyungwon while he eats a cheesy slice of bread. Hyunwoo thinks he’s  _ very _ handsome, especially the way he stares into the distance like a creepy painting. He pops a greasy chunk of bread between his lips and chews it with his mouth partially open, blinking slowly with his usual dull expression.

He finally adjusts his position, straightening up his posture, and disturbs Jooheon from his spot squished up besides him on the couch. Hyungwon reaches for the drink in Jooheon’s hand, causing him to whine and move it further away. Hyungwon leans into him and puts his longer reach to use, nabbing the plastic cup from the annoyed rapper and leaning away from him.

“Don't you have your own?” Jooheon complains. Hyungwon blinks at him and smirks slyly, sucking the straw into his mouth and taking the first of many, many giant gulps. Jooheon whines and tries to take his drink back, but Hyungwon stops him with a single palm to the chest, teeth clamping down on his straw as he chuckles around it and completely obliterates Jooheon’s drink. They fuss for a while until Hoseok placates them by offering Jooheon his own.

“Troublesome kids,” he teases, reaching down with both hands and messing up their hair. Jooheon flops over the arm of the couch to escape and Hoseok pursues him, tossing Jooheon’s hair and cackling evilly. Hyungwon, having escaped, reclines onto the other arm and sucks at his straw. He runs his hand through his bangs, pushing them up off his forehead in a half-assed attempt at fixing them. He drops his head back onto the armrest and sets the styrofoam cup at an angle on his chest, never releasing his straw, and threads his fingers through his hair absently.

Hyunwoo  _ really _ wants him to suck his dick. He tries not to dwell on that while he has a few hours of vigorous physical activity coming up that could be easily hindered by an awful, terrible boner in his shorts. Unfortunately, Hyungwon’s gaze drifts over to him and their eyes meet again. There’s no obvious emotion in either of their faces, but Hyunwoo feels something different from lust simmer in his chest. Hyungwon blinks at him slowly, and Hyunwoo recalls some vague trivia about cat body language.

Hyungwon finally releases the straw from between his teeth and lets his mouth relax. Hyunwoo stares at the crick in the straw. It doesn't occur to him that he should maybe be acting a little less horny when Hyungwon is staring right at him. But Hyungwon basks in his attention and shoves another chunk of bread in his mouth, and Hyunwoo allows himself to be as self-indulgent as he wants.

Later on, after everyone is sweaty and sprawled out on the studio floor, Hyungwon crouches besides Hyunwoo and passes on his water bottle.

“You've been staring at me a lot,” he mentions casually. Yikes. Caught.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo apologises. Luckily, no one is near enough to hear him. “I’ve been a little distracted.”

“Seems like I made things kind of awkward between us,” Hyungwon mumbles under his breath while Hyunwoo drinks. “I’m sorry, too.”

That same, unidentifiable emotion ignites behind Hyunwoo’s ribcage. He sits up and rests his elbow on his knee. “Don’t be,” he reassures his friend. “I’m looking forward to it.” Hyungwon chuckles, but it’s stunted and shy, more of a quick exhale as he looks down at the floor. Hyunwoo grins. “You’re pretty.”

Hyungwon’s smile vanishes and his eyes snap back up. “Don't start flirting with me,” he warns. That’s not the reaction Hyunwoo expected, and it makes him laugh.

“Who’s flirting?” Changkyun asks from his position face-down on the floor. Minhyuk lays across him at a slight angle, resting his whole body weight across Changkyun’s back.

“Hyung is feeling sentimental today,” Hyungwon tattles.

“Is that true?” Kihyun asks as he lies down on the pile, the back of his head balancing in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck. Changkyun squeals.

“Ah,” Hyunwoo makes a pained noise. He pantomimes clutching at his chest in agony. “I just… I just love you guys so much.”

“Ew,” Minhyuk comments.

“Bad,” Kihyun retorts.

“That’s gross, hyung,” Changkyun strains from beneath his prison.

“I love you, too, but stop,” Jooheon requests from his spot by the wall.

“Keep that stuff to yourself,” Hoseok warns, sitting on Kihyun’s stomach. Changkyun screams.

Hyungwon stands up to add to the pile and Hyunwoo watches them torture the baby. He, thankfully, doesn't spend the whole time staring at Hyungwon's mouth, and instead remembers to sweep everyone off the youngest before he starts turning blue.

-

Saturday morning arrives and Hyunwoo wakes up like a car crash. He immediately knows what he’s doing tonight. He immediately knows that he has a problem in his shorts to solve. He immediately knows he’s going to take multiple showers today. And he immediately knows that he’s going to be distracted until he’s balls deep in  _ someone’s _ mouth.

Instead of a group schedule, he has business with their managers after he finishes doing something even more mundane at the bank. These two tasks will, tragically, take hours to complete, and he’s going to have to maintain focus. He takes a cold shower to prepare himself.

When Hyunwoo gets back to his room, he stares at his favourite, most comfortable pair of grey track pants for a long, long time, before folding them and placing them gingerly on his pillow. Those are for later.

The day drags on. Honestly, if I were you, I’d skip this part. Hyunwoo has to suffer but that doesn't mean you have to.

He is lucky enough to get to the bank early, and his accountant calls him in a bit before schedule. Hyunwoo has never actually been interested in business or finances, but his dad keeps insisting he plan to open a store. Hyunwoo has absolutely no idea why a haberdashery needs to be a part of his life’s back up plan when all his aggregated life skills have amounted to performance and flawless cosmetic application. Hyunwoo thinks, if this whole idol thing somehow suddenly doesn't work out, he’d want to be a dance instructor, or a pet-sitter, or a dad. Maybe a professional snowboarder. Or an archeologist. He’s also thought about being a botanist but his last plant absolutely died. The point is, he doesn't know how to run a fucking business, but his dad is partially responsible for raising him to adulthood and the least he can do is pretend he’s listening to him.

His accountant starts talking about Hyunwoo’s credit score and his attention immediately starts to wander. What time is he supposed to meet with Hyungwon tonight? He thinks they decided on seven. If he gets back home by five, he’ll be able to take a shower and grab something to eat. That particular studio is going to be empty then because they have it booked pretty much every night for the next few weeks, but the members understand that sometimes Hyungwon and Hyunwoo need space and Vitamin Water when they're alone in the studio. He wonders if they should actually look over the choreo a little, and not spend four hours engaging in fellatio. He wonders if he can last four hours, or if that’s the point where he needs to go to a hospital.

“Hyunwoo-ssi.”

He perks up. “Yes?”

“How much do you owe on credit cards right now?”

“Uh, not that much. Probably not more than a million.”

He gives Hyunwoo a look. “Have you been paying that off?”

“Of course.”

The accountant clicks at something on his computer. “Do you think you'll have that done within the next year?”

Hyunwoo stares. “I can do that.”

He doesn't seem satisfied. “When are you planning to own a home?”

Hyunwoo wants to die. “Well, I don’t have plans as of now, but one day I’d -”

“You should start making plans now. It’s going to be difficult to take out a loan for a business if you don’t own property.”

“O… kay…”

“Why don't we save that for our next session. I want you to look for a possible residence you may want to buy so we have a price range to start saving towards.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did you bring me your list of monthly expenses like I asked?”

Hyunwoo reaches down between his legs and pulls up the fucking briefcase he bought with his own money to try to appease this man. He pops it open and shuffles through his papers a bit, pulling out a nice, crisp folder that he also bought with his own money. He hands it over. This is so boring.

The accountant shuffles through the folder. “You might want to keep things like this in a binder,” he muses. “It’s a bit neater.”

Of course, Hyunwoo thinks. “Of course,” Hyunwoo says.

When the meeting finally ends at 2:30, Hyunwoo leans against the bike rack outside his bank’s building and calls Jooheon.

“Hey, dad,” Jooheon answers casually.

“Tell me I’m good-looking,” Hyunwoo begs.

“I have to physically restrain myself from making out with you every time you enter my peripheral vision.”

Hyunwoo sighs. “Thank you.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just need occasional reassurance that I don't fail at every aspect of being an adult.”

“Oh,” Jooheon says. “Your accountant?”

“Yeah.”

“You should get someone that doesn't give you anxiety.”

“I should! I really should.”

“You know, hyung. Being handsome isn't really an aspect of -”

“Please don't take this away from me.”

Jooheon chuckles. “How long were you in there?”

“Three hours.”

There's a pause. “Are you okay?” Jooheon asks with a bit more sincerity.

“No,” Hyunwoo sighs, rifling through the obsolete folder in his free hand. He pins his phone between his shoulder and jaw and flips through the papers. “Do you know what the word ‘amortisation’ means?”

“Uh…”

“It means if you pay off a loan the interest you owe goes down.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that, I think.”

“If you amortise a loan it goes down to zero. But I thought that’s just what you did anyway? Like… what’s the alternative?”

“But if the interest goes down, doesn't that mean when you pay everything off the interest is zero?”

“No, no… Well, yes... The interest gets added to the… The, like, the total? The… you know.”

“The lump sum?”

“The… principal?”

“It might be principal.”

Hyunwoo glares at nothing in particular. “Jooheon-ah.”

“Yes, dad?”

“Fuck this.”

Jooheon laughs, and Hyunwoo can practically hear him throwing his head back. He stuffs his stupid folder back in his stupid briefcase and sighs.

“Are you coming home?” Jooheon asks through the bubbles of laughter.

“No, I have more to do. Are you home?”

“I’m with Hoseok hyung in his studio.”

“Is he there?” Hyunwoo asks, pulling his headphones out of his coat pocket. He plugs them in and uses the attached microphone, putting his phone away and freeing up his hands. “Put me on speaker.”

There’s a shuffling sound. “Go,” Jooheon calls.

“Hoseok.”

“Hey.”

“Do you know what ‘loan amortisation’ is?”

“What?”

“Loan amortisation.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“When you amortise a loan.”

“What word are you saying? Spell it.”

“No, it’s fine, I made my point.”

Hyunwoo’s phone vibrates and he fishes it back out. A text from his manager, who is on the way. Hoseok’s voice asks, “Do you want to get dinner later?”

“What time?” Hyunwoo asks.

This time, Jooheon answers. “Probably at six.”

“Ah, I can’t. I’ve got the dance studio with Hyungwon at seven.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hoseok calls. “Your special date with Hyungwonnie.”

Hyunwoo’s heart jumps. “My… what?”

“You don't have to be coy, hyung,” Jooheon says. “We know you two like bonding over interesting choreography together.”

Hyunwoo’s suspicions peak. “Yeah. Did he say something?”

There's no immediate answer, but Hyunwoo picks up the sound of a distant voice. Hoseok responds, but his voice is too far away to understand. Jooheon speaks into the phone. “Hey, we have to go. We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Wait -”

“Love you, daddy. Bye.”

Hyunwoo stands there after Jooheon hangs up. When the manager pulls up to the curb, he notes that Hyunwoo looks a little pale, but is assured that everything is fine.

-

By the time he gets out of the shower it’s already after six. Hyunwoo dries himself off as quick as ever and slips back towards his room, towel slung around his waist. On the way, Minhyuk sneaks after him and kicks out the back of his knee, trying to knock him down, so Hyunwoo takes a quick detour to sling him over his shoulder and throw him into the living room like a paper airplane. When he actually gets into his bedroom, Hyungwon is perched on Hoseok’s bed, tapping away at his phone. He looks up and quickly raises and lowers his eyebrows in greeting.

“Welcome back,” he sing-songs. He stretches his arms over his head and cracks… something.

“Hello,” Hyunwoo replies. “Have you washed up?”

“Mm, I did this morning.”

Hyunwoo looks at him for a moment, then pops the top off of his deodorant spray. He looks back to Hyungwon. “You know he doesn’t like it when you get your dirt on his bed,” he warns.

Hyungwon makes a face. “I took a bath this morning, though,” he defends. Hyunwoo gives him a look. “I haven’t gotten sweaty or anything today.” Hyunwoo gives him a look. “Please don’t tell him.” Hyunwoo gives him a look. Hyungwon sighs and stands to his feet while his hyungs nods and pulls his tank over his head. When he pops back out, Hyungwon has relocated to the edge of Hyunwoo’s bed, obviously too tired (or lazy) to climb up to his bunk. Hyunwoo stares at him for a moment before trudging back to his drawer and fishing out a pair of underpants. He pulls them up.

“You don’t need those,” Hyungwon calls. Hyunwoo’s head snaps back over his shoulder. Hyungwon is staring down at his phone again.

“Uh,” Hyunwoo starts to respond, but realises he doesn’t actually have an answer. He chuckles, a bit nervous, and puts them back. “Do you, uh,” he stutters, then stops.

Hyungwon lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Do you want to get dinner?” Hyunwoo manages, avoiding eye contact.

Hyungwon takes a moment to answer. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Hyunwoo gets flustered. “Sure.”

Hyungwon gets embarrassed. “O-oh.”

The both fidget in silence for a few seconds. Hyunwoo tries again. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you… want to get…”

“Dinner! Right. Uh. No.”

“Okay. Good.”

Hyungwon sits up. “Why is this so awkward?”

Hyunwoo shrugs and sloughs his towel off. He plucks his favourite, most comfortable pair of grey track pants from their spot on his pillow, and pulls them on. “Probably because we’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Hyungwon insists. “I’ve… done this before.”

Hyunwoo does nothing to fight off his smile. “You seemed pretty nervous when you asked me on Wednesday.”

“That was different. I didn't know what you would say.”

Hyunwoo snorts. He doesn’t think he’d ever be able to say “no” to Hyungwon, especially when he uses those giant, pretty eyes against him.

-

The important details are, thankfully, brief. They don't encounter anyone on the way to the dance studio. They catch a few people at the far ends of halls, but no one ever comes close enough to ask why Hyungwon is travelling with a box of tissues. The studio doors stay unlocked when they’re vacant, so they just slip in unbothered and lock it from the inside. The security cameras are tied to the lighting system, so they leave the lights off and stay washed in the yellowish hue of the lights on the company’s logo. Hyunwoo plops down on the bench beneath the ambient light and, before he can really think about the situation he’s in, Hyungwon is on his knees before him.

Hyunwoo has no fucking idea where to put his hands. He rests them on his knees, but this makes his shoulders stiff and forces him to lean forward intimidatingly. He leans back and puts his hands behind his head, but this just  _ feels _ weird. He moves his hand in front of him, then scratches his forehead, then rests both of them on his seat. Hyungwon settles in the empty space between his legs and places his hands on Hyunwoo’s thighs  _ just _ when Hyunwoo thought he might want to put his own hands there. Their fingers brush and they both yank their hands away.

“Sorry,” Hyungwon stammers over Hyunwoo’s own apology. This might be agony.

Hyunwoo folds his hands in his lap and sighs. “Don’t be nervous,” he says nervously. Hyungwon nods and moves his hands towards Hyunwoo’s waistband a little faster than expected, and the older man instinctively hits his hands away.

They gawk at each other in absolute silence.

“I’ll do it,” Hyunwoo decides, then immediately fumbles with his own pants. Like a four year old. He manages to rise up enough to shimmy them low on his hips, only really revealing the hair under his navel. He hesitates.

Hyungwon tentatively presses his hand against his hyung’s thigh, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes as though he were asking for permission. When he doesn't get a response, he licks his bottom lip (not unlike the way he did in the van, Hyunwoo notes, forcing himself to remember it was only a dream) and swallows gently. “Can I?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Hyunwoo thinks he nods.

Just like the car dream, Hyungwon’s fingers are cold, and they send a chill through the fabric of Hyunwoo’s pants. He slides his hand in under the band, pulling him out. It’s all so familiar that Hyunwoo wonders if he’s fallen asleep again, but the discomfort and uncertainty outweighs any dreamy eroticism. He wonders if it’s impressive that he’s already half-hard from all the trouble that unconscious romp gave him; Hyungwon makes no indication of that and just mechanically starts stroking him the rest of the way there.

It’s familiar, but not much like the dream. Hyungwon’s grip is light, like he's afraid of it, instead of heavy and tight like Hyunwoo’s imagination conjured. He shuffles his hips, trying to push up into Hyungwon's hand.

“Um,” Hyungwon starts, voice barely audible above the hum of the light in the hall. “Tell me if you’re close, please.”

Hyunwoo nods.

“Or if I do something bad,” he adds. “Or if you just don't like it. And tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

Hyunwoo nods a little slower this time. They both lapse into silence while Hyungwon strokes his cock. It's not as magical as when Hyunwoo was asleep. He’s not about to ask Hyungwon to look up at him like he's starving, though. This is supposed to be educational.

With still images from the dream flashing in his mind, it doesn't take long for him to harden up in Hyungwon's hand. He sighs, keeping his voice low. “Do you think you're ready?”

Hyungwon pauses for a split second, like he forgot there was a person attached to the dick in his hand, before he resumes stroking. He licks his lips; Hyunwoo's heart does a somersault. “I’m ready,” Hyungwon answers. He looks up from under his eyelashes. “Are you?”

“I’m ready,” Hyunwoo nods.

Hyungwon bites his lip. “Should we have a safe word?”

It takes a while for this request to register. Hyunwoo stares. “What are you going to do to me?”

Hyungwon clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Not like that. Just in case I do something bad.”

Cogs turn in Hyunwoo’s head. “ _ What _ are you going to  _ do _ to me?”

Hyungwon’s smacks him on the thigh. “Fine. Never mind.”

Hyunwoo smiles and rubs his leg. “If you're going to hit me, maybe we should have a safe word.” Hyungwon glares up at him hard enough to kill, so Hyunwoo leans back and holds up his hands in defence. “I’m sorry, do what you want.”

Hyungwon raises his upper lip in a sneer before his hand finally comes to a rest. He stares at Hyunwoo’s dick, squinting as though he was staring at a puzzle. He pinches the head between his thumb and index finger, gently enough to lift it and press it towards Hyunwoo.

“Lift up your shirt, please?”

Hyunwoo, a bit surprised at that request, hikes up the hem of tank enough to expose his belly button. The stylist team hasn't asked him to shave his body hair in a while (thank fucking God) so there's a cozy path of hair leading up his stomach. He thinks it’s pretty masculine and checks Hyungwon’s expression, but Hyungwon just doesn't seem to be interested in things like that.

“Actually,” he asks, leaning away from Hyunwoo and his dick, “can you pull your pants down?” Hyunwoo blinks. “So I can reach all of you,” Hyungwon clarifies.

Hyunwoo’s face lights up. He eagerly gets to his feet and pulls his pants lower, all the way to his ankles. A breeze manifests somewhere on his ass so he sits back down. Hyungwon laughs at his excitement and scoots forward, gripping his hyung’s cock again. He strokes him twice more before lifting his other arm to prop the elbow up on Hyunwoo’s bare leg.

There's a few moments of uncertainty before Hyungwon lifts it up and brushes his thumb along the ridge of the underside vein. He stares at first, eyes lidded and expression curious and focused, before licking his lips and swallowing audibly. His eyes flicker upward for a second, and Hyunwoo reminds himself to breathe as he leans in.

Hyungwon’s lips are the first to brush that vein, and they're just as soft as in the dream. He presses the first of many light, airbrushed kisses along the underside, letting the ridge of his upper lip drag as he travels lower and lower. It's been ten seconds but Hyunwoo suddenly doesn't know if he’s gonna make it. He wriggles in his spot a bit and Hyungwon’s eyelids barely flutter. He tilts his head all the way to the side and closes his lips along a stretch of skin, sucks gently and lets his tongue dart forward to intricately flick the flushed surface of Hyunwoo’s cock.

When he pulls his jaw open and slips his tongue out far enough to slurp his way up Hyunwoo’s shaft, he does it like someone desperately trying to stop his popsicle from dripping, and he’s rewarded with the breathy groan that accidentally falls out of his leader’s mouth. He suckles his way up to the head, swirls his tongue around the crown, and pulls back to check his work. Hyunwoo stares down at him with his palm on his forehead, eyebrows tilted so far down and mouth so twisted he could be glaring.

Hyungwon watches sweat bead along his leader’s sideburns and Hyunwoo watches the trail of spit and pre suspended between his dick and Hyungwon’s lip dip precariously. That strand hypnotises him, capturing his attention completely. While he watches, Hyungwon’s tongue darts out and pulls the sticky thread into his mouth and Hyunwoo breathes out a gentle “Oh, shit,” before pressing his hand to the back of Hyungwon’s neck, urging him to continue.

He resists the gentle push against his neck and smiles. “Hyung, am I doing well?” It’s that same coy, bashful smile, and Hyunwoo’s chest flutters in a way that feels unrelated to this blowjob.

“Very,” Hyunwoo exhales. “Maybe a little too much teasing, but…”

“I’ve been here for three seconds,” Hyungwon deadpans, but Hyunwoo just laughs and brushes the back of Hyungwon’s neck with his thumb. “Really, if I do something wrong, you have to tell me.”

“I’ll tell you,” Hyunwoo reassures, his breath regained enough that his voice returns to its usual smooth timbre. He really doesn't think he should admit he had a dream that makes him want to get well acquainted with Hyungwon’s throat as soon as possible. His dongsaeng, feeling a bit more confident, nods and wraps his lips  _ right _ around the head of Hyunwoo’s cock. That works, too.

Hyunwoo lets out several exhales, deflating like a balloon as he’s sucked off. He watches Hyungwon’s head bob up and down and his eyes flicker up now and then to gauge his progress. This, paired with the obscene sound of him slurping his way on and off his cock, keeps Hyunwoo on edge. They're both relatively silent, the only ambience being a few sighs of pleasure and a few more wet, throaty noises. Hyunwoo lets his head fall back against the wall, staring blankly up at the ceiling tiles and trying not to think of how much trouble they could potentially get in. He shuts his eyes, trying to steady his nerves.

“Hyung,” the voice at his crotch calls up, and Hyunwoo is startled into looking back down. Hyungwon has switched to letting his hand do the work, stroking with a grip that feels a little annoyed. “Watch me, please.”

“Sorry,” he mutters. The last syllable is barely out of his mouth before Hyungwon has his dick on his tongue again.

Hyungwon isn't looking up at him, so Hyunwoo gets a decent look at his fellatio face. His eyelashes are long enough to rest on his cheeks when he looks down, and they give him some kind of prince-like quality. Hyungwon has never been that great at giving head, but it’s a accepted opinion in the group that he’s always,  _ always _ looked good while doing it. Hyunwoo thinks, partially, it’s because of his lips, soft and inviting and always just a little bit warmer than it should be. He also tends to think that Hoseok has a pretty mouth, but Hoseok just looks awful when he’s giving head. So maybe it’s just a special part of Hyungwon’s charm.

Hyungwon pulls himself back, and Hyunwoo watches the head of his cock slip out, and then disappear again as he remounts. Hyunwoo wriggles in his spot again. This is supposed to be educational. “Hey,” he says. Hyungwon startles and pulls off again, licking his upper lip quickly. His eyes are wide and he (unfortunately) looks like an eager little kid. “You might wanna try using your tongue.”

Hyungwon cocks his head in confusion and it’s so cute Hyunwoo almost busts his nut right right there. “Am I not using it enough?”

“It’s kind of hard to tell,” Hyunwoo admits. Hyungwon frowns, so he’s quick to add. “It’s not that big a deal, though! Keep going. You’re doing well. Keep going.”

Hyungwon tries to hide his smile and fails. He ducks down, poking his tongue out to rest on Hyunwoo’s cock, thinks for a moment, and slurps it back down. It is, honestly, a great sound, and Hyunwoo can't help but push his hips up to meet him. They fall back into a nice rhythm, Hyungwon working on him with noticeably more tongue effort. Hyunwoo hopes this really is the end of the dead slug. He takes a risk and runs his hand through Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon glances up at him but doesn't protest, so Hyunwoo runs his hand along the top of his head gently. It’s kind of greasy, proof that he probably didn't shower this morning, but Hyunwoo still threads his fingers through it all. He’s gotten to the point where even thinking is hard and keeping his eyes on Hyungwon becomes a monumental task.

He lets his head fall to the side and watches Hyungwon lick his way down his shaft, lapping at the seam between his balls with a little too much gusto. Hyungwon is fine and dandy preoccupying himself with Hyunwoo’s sack, and Hyunwoo is fine and dandy letting him nuzzle and suck his way into his taint, until Hyungwon nips at the crevice along Hyunwoo’s thigh. Hyunwoo, a man who has never been prepared to get his ass ate, tenses up. Hyungwon tilts his head up, but Hyunwoo’s dick is resting over one of his eyes so he keeps them closed, letting weight of his hyung’s cock settle on his face.

Hyunwoo doesn't have to heart to ruin that image. He wishes he could take a picture, but settles for rubbing lovingly at Hyungwon’s head. His breath hitches and they both let out serendipitous sighs, bonding a bit before Hyungwon sinks back down against Hyunwoo’s cock. He seems to understand the message of “Do Not Touch My Asshole” and returns to polishing Hyunwoo's cock. They fall into a silence, Hyunwoo hearing his own heartbeat hammer away in his ears while Hyungwon sucks at the pulse between his legs. One of his arms drops and his hand wraps around the base, stroking him up and down in time with his mouth.

“Ah,” Hyunwoo hisses, his leg muscles tensing up as he shifts in his spot. Hyungwon pops off, but his hand keeps going, twisting on each descent.

“Am I doing okay?” he asks. There's something coy about his tone.

Hyunwoo nods dumbly. “Should I be constantly giving you feedback?”

Hyungwon nods, “Yes, please,” before dropping his head and bobbing it back up and down Hyunwoo’s dick.

“Good job,” Hyunwoo sighs. He sucks air through his teeth and threads his hand through Hyungwon’s hair again. “You’re doing great… You’re doing such a great job.” Hyunwoo shifts his legs again, wriggling in his seat. It’s getting much, much harder, no pun intended. “Oh, you’re doing so good. I’m proud of you, you’re so fucking good at thi-”

“ _ Nnnnnalright! _ ” Hyungwon’s head lifts up off Hyunwoo’s cock, clears his throat, and he looks him right in the eye. Hyunwoo is startled, but keeps his hand in Hyungwon’s hair. “I’ve changed my mind, you can stop now. Thank you, hyung.”

Hyunwoo chuckles a bit but it kinda hurts with how goddamn close he is. Hyungwon notices what looks suspiciously like a wince and his hand slows a bit. His grip tightens with the loss of speed and Hyunwoo’s eyes fall shut involuntarily. He lets his head fall back against the wood paneling on the wall, and Hyungwon tightens his grip even further, acting like a vice on his hyung’s cock.

“Are you there?” Hyungwon asks. His voice is barely above a whisper, and Hyunwoo can hardly hear it over his own chest pounding.

“Almost,” Hyunwoo manages to speak. Hyungwon wriggles in his spot, never loosening his grip.

“Think you can hold out?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes crack open. He doesn't really think he can.

“Look at me, please.”

His head rolls on his neck until he’s back to hanging it down and he meets Hyungwon’s eyes. There’s something mischievous flickering behind his gaze. Something nervous and excited. For the first time, Hyunwoo thinks he can pinpoint some kind of emotion behind those empty eyes. He swallows. Hyungwon mimics him.

Some silent understanding passes between them, and Hyungwon lets his tongue hang out. Electricity shoots up Hyunwoo’s spine and he follows through with the motion, his grip on Hyungwon’s hair stiffening. His arm moves almost involuntarily, pushing Hyungwon down onto him. It’s like the dream all over again, except Hyungwon’s breath against his cock sends his heartbeat into a frenzy. He slides along the slope of his tongue and nestles his way into Hyungwon’s throat with unusual ease. He lets all the air hiss out of him as Hyungwon hits his limit and pushes against Hyunwoo’s hand.

He looks up, his eyes framed by those pretty lashes and his mouth stretched out uncomfortably. Hyunwoo can barely act at all, and can only watch while Hyungwon slips up off his cock, licking the corner of his mouth and maintaining eye contact.

“I told you I’ve been practising.”

Hyunwoo doesn't need to respond. He watches Hyungwon sink back down, deep throating him with unfamiliar efficiency and fondness. All he can do is maintain his grip on his hair and focus on the shadows of his eyelashes on his cheeks. Hyungwon hops off to catch his breath, his hand sliding up through all the slime on Hyunwoo’s shaft, before he swallows him again picks up the pace. He doesn't go as deep when he’s moving at this speed, but Hyunwoo is in no position to complain. He stares down, thighs flexing reflexively at shorter and shorter intervals.

“Gonna come,” he gasps out, getting out the bare minimum amount of information necessary. He’s pretty much running on autopilot at this point. Hyungwon’s flicker up again and he lets Hyunwoo drag against the back of his tongue one last time before sliding off, his lips moving flush around the ridge of Hyunwoo’s head before kissing the tip and leaning back.

“Where do you want to do it?” he asks. Hyunwoo can honestly barely hear him at this point. He feels like he’s been on edge for days and he needs to come as soon as possible. Hyungwon blinks and flitters those pretty eyelashes of his.

“Your face?” he quickly suggests. It surprises even him. Hyungwon’s face is still for a moment, like he can't even believe the request. Like he was really excited about showing Hyunwoo that he can swallow a load (like an expert). His eyebrows furrow and Hyunwoo is ready to suggest something else when Hyungwon's hand grabs him by base again and starts jerking him off, quickly and haphazardly. Hyunwoo can't contain the moans that fall out of him, and lifts a hand up to cover his mouth.

“Yeah, fuck it,” Hyungwon’s voice cracks just a bit, pressing kisses to the area just below his slit. “Come on my face, hyung.” He sounds feverish, like his teeth are clenched and he can barely muster the words, but he lets his tongue loll out and licks at the underside of Hyunwoo’s head while his hand works him off. He looks up to Hyunwoo again for a split second before letting his eyes fall shut.

Hyunwoo can barely take it, and thanks himself for never actually letting go on Hyungwon’s hair. He scoots forward a bit, bumping his dick up against the tip of Hyungwon’s nose and startling him into faltering his hand’s pace. Hyunwoo knocks his hand aside and grabs his dick, jacking himself off as hard as he can stand while Hyungwon’s hand drifts away and his tongue passively laps the the underside. Pinpricks of colour line Hyunwoo’s vision and he no longer has a hand to stifle his moans, so he chokes and moans unhindered and lets his orgasm crest, blasting rope directly against Hyungwon's lip and tongue.

Hyungwon keeps his eyes closed and, in a moment of clarity, pulls his bangs back with one hand. Hyunwoo involuntarily aims his next shot at his forehead before tilting his head back and closing his eyes, letting his body shoot ribbons of come across Hyungwon’s face and mouth. He doesn't stop moving his hand until he’s sure he’s dry, and he doesn't feel like his head is swimming through honey. He sways in his spot for a brief second before he shudders and sighs, slides his grip over the crown of his cock, and milks out the last few drops of spunk. He feels a tongue lap at him and jolts, his hips shying away. He finally opens his eyes and looks back down to Hyungwon.

He  _ was _ expecting the sticky ropes of semen draping across Hyungwon’s face, but the way his hand keeps his bangs away from the mess and his mouth is stretched into a grin strikes Hyunwoo as a little fucking odd. He drops his hand from Hyungwon’s hair, brushing at his fingertips on the descent, and runs his palm along the side of his neck. He can feel the goosebumps on his skin.

“You good?” he asks. His voice wavers coming out, still a bit shaken up.

Hyungwon licks his lip. “Mm,” he hums, voice bubbling up with laughter. It lights a fire in Hyunwoo’s belly, but he stomps it out. “Can you pass me a tissue, hyung?”

Right! Tissues. Hyunwoo lets his dick go and fumbles for the tissue box on the bench beside him. He’s courteous enough to wipe Hyungwon’s face down for him before wiping his own cock clean and, finally, pulling his pants back on.

“How was I?” Hyungwon asks, leaning against Hyunwoo’s knee.

“Pretty incredible,” Hyunwoo admits. He bathes in his own satisfied glow and gazes down at Hyungwon. “Great improvement, I’m really proud of you.”

“Please stop saying that,” Hyungwon chuckles. His ears are bright red, which is kind of strange considering he had plenty of time to be embarrassed while he was getting a facial. “It’s kind of weird.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t respond immediately. He wonders if this is love, maybe, but that thought is interrupted when he notices his dongsaeng wriggling in his spot. He’s not an idiot, so he crooks his finger and beckons him closer. Hyungwon blinks, the unreadable emptiness returning to his expression, before he shuffles up, resting his hands on the bench between Hyunwoo’s thighs. Hyunwoo pinches his jaw between his thumb and forefinger and brings him in for a kiss. Hyungwon falls into it, slipping his tongue into his mouth and letting his eyes flutter closed; Hyunwoo revels in the subtle taste of himself on Hyungwon’s tongue. They fall into a smooth rhythm before Hyunwoo snags a finger around one of Hyungwon’s belt loops and tugs him closer. Their teeth click against each other and they separate.

“How’re you doing?” Hyunwoo asks. Hyungwon’s eyes crack open and he looks away. Hyunwoo has no idea how  _ this _ is the time for him to be embarrassed, but he’s managing it. He tugs at his belt loop again.

“I’m,” Hyungwon starts, then bites at his lip. Hyunwoo releases his grip and hooks his finger under Hyungwon’s waistband. Hyungwon leans forward, pressing his forehead into his hyung’s cheek, and sighs.

“Do you want me to help you out?” Hyunwoo whispers.

Hyungwon nods against the side of his face. “Please.”

Hyunwoo undoes the front of Hyungwon’s jeans, kissing at his cheek and slipping his hand into Hyungwon’s underwear. He still isn’t really sure of the morals around getting his dick sucked in the dance studio, but he does, if nothing, know how to take care of his members.

-

(Later, when Hoseok comes back into their room, he jams both hands underneath Hyungwon and lifts him off of his bed. Hyungwon yelps and struggles for purchase on his shoulders.

“Did you wash up?” Hoseok demands. Hyungwon looks genuinely offended.

“I’m clean, I promise,” Hyungwon insists. He looks to Hyunwoo for help. “Back me up, hyung.”

Hyunwoo takes one look at Hyungwon and then laughs as hard as he possibly can. Hyungwon starts to argue, but Hoseok unceremoniously lowers him onto the floor. He goes to change the case on his pillow while Hyunwoo absolutely loses it on his bunk. This is genuinely the most he’s ever seen Hyunwoo laugh in weeks. It wasn’t actually that funny, though, so he doesn’t really understand.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! i appear in this fic as shownu's favourite, most comfortable Adidas® brand tear-away track pants. at no point in this story does he actually tear them away, but it's important that you know they are, in fact, tear-away track pants.
> 
> thanks to everyone who read like an expert/right where he likes it and was looking forward to more. i'm working on another ot7 but it's taking a while, so hopefully some of you like this, too. stay cool
> 
> \- sux
> 
> (edit: renamed it because let's be honest. i was rushing to post this and didn't have time to comb it for a decent title.)


End file.
